There has historically existed a desire as well as a need for sidecar-type vehicles for use with, for instance, motorcycles and bicycles. Such sidecar vehicles, which are used primarily to carry passengers, are known in a variety of configurations and in varying complexity. Sidecar vehicles particularly adapted for use with bicycles are of increasing interest, due to the emphasis on bicycle riding in general, particularly for fitness purposes, and the accompanying need to conveniently accommodate children who are not large enough or otherwise capable of riding their own bicycle.
While the traditional child bicycle seat, mounted over the rear tire of the bicycle, to some extent satisfies this need, such an arrangement does place the child out of view of the user of the bicycle and sometimes creates problems with the balance of the bicycle, particularly with larger children. The rear bicycle seat may also be more dangerous than a sidecar arrangement. However, sidecars for bicycles have not been heretofore particularly favored, since they are often cumbersome to operate with the bicycle, and do not accurately follow the movement of the bicycle, particularly as the bicycle leans in one direction or the other.